SCPtale
SCP-Tale, also known as SCPtale or Undertale: Containment Breach, is a mod for the indie horror game SCP- Containment Breach. The mod is being developed by Team Foundation and a group of fellow developers. The story follows a human with the designation of D-9341 and their journey to escape an SCP Site alive. Story The game starts out with D-9341 waking up from their sleep and reading a document left for them on a table. Within a few moments, guard's open the door and request D-9341 to step out of their cell and perform a test with SCP-173. Upon entry to SCP-173's chamber, D-9341 spots two other Class D personnel. A voice over the intercom commands them to step closer towards SCP-173, only to be cut off. SCP-173 will then proceed to kill the other two Class D personnel, and the scientist will announce a facility-wide lockdown. In their efforts to survive the outbreak, D-9341 will encounter many SCPs, ones that can either help, hinder, or impede their progress altogether. Changes Generally, gameplay is the same in the mod as it is in the core game itself. The goals are still the same as well; escape the facility alive. The mod features new textures and models for guard personnel, SCP's, items, room details. Also, most of the original voice actors have been replaced with new ones, two examples being D-9341's voice changing to a young Class-D child, and the security guards in the intro, amongst others. Most notably is the change of SCP objects and other personnel to monsters; as stated above, each SCP/personnel has a unique model used that is entirely different than the core game. While there are minor hiccups concerning walking animations, and memory access violations, these problems are to be rectified in later installments of the mod. Ending There are four endings all together, depending on the Gate D-9341 left through; Gate A Gate A's first ending involves SCP-106, if he hadn't been contained, attempting to escape. The player has to make an escape while the MTF Unit's fire the Bullet Cannon at him, forcing him to retreat into his Judgement Hall Dimension. If D-9341 doesn't escape, the MTF Units will the player, and if they does, an unknown group of soldiers whisk them away. The second ending occurs if SCP-106 has already been contained, and results in D-9341 being captured by the MTF Units. The ending here breaks the fourth wall, saying how they "...could navigate even the most impossible obstacles, almost as if they had went through them before." The recording ends, lamenting on how D-9341 may be an SCP themself. Gate B Like Gate A before it, Gate B has two separate endings. The first ending occurs if D-9341 had not shut off the Omega Warhead controls. SCP-682 breaks out of containment, and the nuclear warheads are activated in an attempt to destroy SCP-682. A bright white flash envelops the screen, and P4 command is heard requesting an MTF Scout Unit to search ground zero for any survivors, shortly before a loud echo laugh is heard, cutting off the transmission, meaning SCP-682 had not been successfully destroyed. If the Omega Warheads had been deactivated, however, the player has no other option than to be terminated by the helicopters outside to end the game. Development The mod was inspired by something Regalis jokingly suggested, and a group of developers, led by a user named EXPUNGED, began work on the mod. It attracted a few "Let's Player's", which brought more attention to the game. The mod, similar to the core game, is only available for Windows. Versions 0.0.1a Version This is the version of the mod that is most frequently worked on. According to it's name, it is the 0.0.1a version of SCP- Containment Breach. 0.0.1b Version This version of the mod had added new textures, tweaked text and even the sounds and others. It also added some radio tracks on the UserTracks folder in the Radio folder. Plus, a custom music on the Custom folder in the Music folder. Plus, it included the Undertale modification of SCP-087-B! List of in-game SCPs |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-914 "Mettaton" | Safe | Refines items. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-939 "???" | Keter | Predators which take on the voice of their previous victims to lure prey. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-966 "???" | Euclid | Humanoid entities that are only visible when using the night vision goggles. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-970 | Euclid | An endless looping hallway. |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-990 "W. D. Gaster" | Keter | When this loading screen is triggered, SCP-990 will start to talk to the player. Each time this screen appears, one of the following lines will appear, scrolling among various random Wingdings symbols and characters. }} |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-999 "Moldsmal" | Safe | ??? |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-1025 "???" | Safe | Causes the player to develop strange symptoms. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-1048 "Temmie" | Keter | A temmie that roams the facility. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-1048-A | Keter | Replica of SCP-1048 made entirely out of human ears. Will screech when close to the player, causing ear-like growths to begin forming all over their body leading to asphyxiation. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-1074 | Safe | Will make the victim experience Genocidal syndrome if looked at, sometimes resulting in death. The picture on SCP-1074 will show the picture of Chara instead of D-9341, to make the backstory of D-9341 where they killed everyone in the . |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-1079 | Safe | ??? |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-1123 | Safe | If touched the victim will enter a dissociative fugue, psychogenic state and adopt the identity and memories of a random human being. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-1162 | Euclid | If reached in to, the subject can retrieve various items. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-1499 | Safe | If worn the subject will be teleported to a different dimension. |- | style="text-align:center;"|SCP-7777 "Subterranean Temporal Anomaly" | Euclid | Mentioned in the document. |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-1026-RU | Euclid | Haunting complex and interacts with everything they can. Able to fight and talk. |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-173-J "Glad Dummy" | Euclid | ??? |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-420-J "Temmie Flakes" | Totally Safe | High intensity narcotic. Stops blood loss and nausea. |- | style="text-align:center;" |SCP-789-J | Safe | A face which manifests in toilets. |- | style="text-align:center;" |Annoying Dogs | style="text-align:center;" |''Not Specified'' | |} Gallery scp_tale_by_thelordofgames-darfdzi.png frisk__d_class_suit__by_thelordofgames-darfptb.png Scp 079 flowey by unknownspeedalicorn-d9hic2c.jpg SCP-1967.jpg Trivia * Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Games